Infinity
by July Dawn
Summary: He never thought he would find someone like her, he never thought he would fall for her, he never thought he would lose her, he never thought he would find her again... But faith likes playing tricks!
1. Hosts and Guests

Hey! This is my first story to upload! I know it is quite short, but this is only the first chapter. If you find any mistakes, please message me! Note that I am not English, so please do not be rude and after all I am a beginner! Please review, I would love to hear your opinion! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I do not own Naruto manga or anime!<p>

* * *

><p>*Note: In Naruto animemanga the five tails is called Gobi and it is a dolphin-horse, sealed in Han of Iwagakure! The Akatsuki captured him before the start of Shippuuden series! I have decided to use the five-tailed dog/wolf which exists in the Japanese mythology, its called Gobi no Houkou or just Houkou!

* * *

><p>*Dictionary*<p>

Tenmei - Dawn, Daybreak, God's will, Karma, Destiny, Heaven's decree

Take - Mountain, Peak

Honomeku - Glimmer

Ai - Love, Together, Fellow, Indigo

Gufuu - Hurricane, Tornado, Typhoon

Hagetaka - Vulture

* * *

><p>Hosts and Guests<p>

A sunset, red as fire, was shining over Konoha. Kakashi could hear children's laughter somewhere far away. The five Hokage's faces were proudly looking at the village, their village, while the sun was shining over them.

"Sensei…" - Kakashi whispered pensively and looked at the Fourth's face.

Lying on a small, quiet meadow, he was thinking of the past, present and maybe the future. He was thinking about this place, about some people, about some past events.

"I was ready to die for you…" - he whispered angrily to the sky.

Kakashi sighed and then surged slowly and lamely. He headed to the village gates. When he got near, he was spotted by Kotetsu Hagane, who was on post.

"Hi there, Kakashi!" – He shouted out to the Jounin.

"Hi" – Kakashi answered quietly.

"Returning from a mission?" – asked Kotetsu as he yawned.

"No, not really" – He shrugged.

"I can't believe it!" – Kotetsu started laughing.

"What do you mean?" – The silver haired Jounin was confused.

"You need time for yourself, for your needs. Ya know what I am saying, right?" – Kotetsu devilishly smiled. – "I know you are one of our top shinobi, but you need to focus on yourself, too."

"Thanks for the advice, Kotetsu. I'll take that in mind."

"Nah, you are welcome." – Yawned again Kotetsu. – "I think I will be taking my advice, too." – He said quietly, talking to himself.

"Goodbye."

"Oh, bye."

Kakashi continued to his destination. The birds twittered happily. Kakashi was walking slowly and freely. A couple of people greeted him, he nodded at them and smiled. After that he headed for a quieter street and passed some shops for fruits, vegetables, herbs and flowers. Then he went to the outskirts of Konoha, a small forest was located there. It was warm, unusually warm for November, actually. The closer he was to the forest, the less people he could see. In the end he was surrounded by destroyed houses. Kakashi sighed and then looked ahead. A huge arc was standing in front of him, it had many spiral shaped figures on it. The top of the arc was painted with the symbol of a long forgotten clan. This arc was used as an entrance to the residence of this clan, the strange thing was that there weren't any gates or any fences. It was just the forest and the smell of roses. So enchanting! Kakashi just stood there and looked at the arc, it was strange to him, very strange. How could one day change his life so much? So rapidly? He touched the arc and went ahead let by the smell of roses. He finally found a big garden with huge red roses in it, near it there was a small runlet with a wooden bridge over it. Kakashi went over the bridge and a huge house appeared in front of him. Behind it there were four smaller.

"Damn it, I wish you were here." – Angrily whispered Kakashi and collapsed on the ground crying with real tears.

At the same time five strangers were headed to Konoha. Four of them were dressed in brown kimonos with dragon heads on their backs. The fifth, obviously a woman, was wearing a white kimono with a big black rose on her back and a huge black obi fitted around her waist, tied in a huge ribbon on her back. All five were wearing big rise hats, which were covering their faces.

"Stop!" – Commanded the women.

"Is there a problem, lady Tenmei?" – Asked somebody, a man.

"No, Take. I just want to explain you the details of this mission."

The other four nodded and jumped of the trees to the ground.

"We were assigned to steal some of Konoha's forbidden scrolls and kill the Hokage." – Said she indiffrently.

"Were?" – Suspiciously asked someone.

"Yes, Honomeku. Our lord assigned us this mission, but I am not willing to do it." – She suddenly started talking warmly and politely.

"But…"

"I know, Honomeku. If we don't accomplish this mission it means we have turned against lord Hagetaka."

"Are we doing that?" – asked one of the shinobi, a woman. – "I mean do we have a choice?"

"I am, Ai. Of course you have a choice. You come with me or I kill you. Choose!" – Tenmei smiled to them warmly.

The four other shinobi looked at each other. She scared them, they knew she was capable of doing what she just said. She was strong enough to kill them.

"Well?" – She asked them impatiently.

"We wouldn't turn against you, milady." – The four answered in unison.

"Good" – She smiled to them. – "Now let me tell you about our real mission. I have information that the Akatsuki are arriving in Konoha in two weeks. Their target is Kyuubi, who is sealed in Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf. Our mission is to track the members of Akatsuki down and kill them."

"No!" – shouted Ai. – "This is way too dangerous for you, milady!"

"Be quiet!" – Tenmei hissed at Ai. –"The mission is our number one priority! Don't forget that Ai!"

"But lady Tenmei, you throw yourself in the hands of the enemy!"

"Calm down, Ai! Did you forget? They don't know about this. They are not even sure that Houkou is alive."

"But…" - Ai wouldn't give up.

"Silence!" – Hiru interrupted her. – "How dare you oppose to lady Tenmei?" – He hissed at her and looked her fiercely.

"Hiru, it's all right! You know that she is new here!" - Tenmei said calmly.

"I am sorry." – Hiru apologized.

"Now, all of you listen! We will be working undercover!"

"How are we going to enter without getting suspicious?" – asked one of the men.

"With this, Gufuu" – Tenmei showed them a headband with the initials of the Land of Fire.

"How did you…?" – Ai asked. She was very surprised.

"I have my ways." – Tenmei smiled. – "Now, Konoha doesn't have a lot of guards at the front gates. So once the guards take their attention on me you guys enter. Once you enter, hide and show up only if I summon you. Got it?"

"Yes!" – The four answered in unison.

"Now, go!" - Tenmei raised her hand and the four disappeared. – "Time to deal with my stuff!" – She said quietly and tight the Konoha headband around her neck.


	2. Lost Love

Hey! Chapter 2 is finally here! If nothing so far does not make any sense to you, do not worry! Everything will be cleared up in Chapter 3! I hope you like it! Please review, but do not be rude! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I do not own Naruto anime or manga!<p>

* * *

><p>*Dictionary*<p>

Hana - Flower

Inju - Ribbon

Yukai - Happy

Isamashii - Brave, Valiant, Courageous

Kinomi - Nut, Fruit, Berry

* * *

><p>Lost Love<p>

Kakashi finally reached his destination – Konoha Cemetery. The Academy Students who usually take care of this place were just leaving. Kakashi headed up for one of the graves, he was holding a big bouquet of red roses. The grave was a small and simple one with a name and a sentence written on it - Hana Inju – "The only place I used to find love and peace were you eyes…"

Kakashi left the roses right under the name and sat under the nearby maple tree. A strong wind suddenly appeared out of nowhere and tried to winnow the flowers, but Kakashi caught them. He was crying.

That night was so windy. They were on the hurry, they had to help the others.

"Kakashi, do you think we are going to make it on time?" Asked Hana and bit her lower lip.

"Don't worry! Everything will be just fine. " He said calmly. "And you should stop biting your lip, you always do that when you are nervous! Come down." He then pulled his cat mask to show his smile. He didn't feel the need to wear his other mask underneath, when he was with Hana.

"All right, then! Let's hurry!" She was much more enthusiastic now, she lifted her cat mask, so she can show her smile, too. Kakashi could cheer her up, even when she was in her darkest mood.

Kakashi was looking calm, but actually inside he had the feeling he was going to explode.

"Hana?" He sounded nervous.

"Hmm, is there something wrong?" She looked around, was it the enemy?

"No, not really"

"What is it then?"

"We have to talk"

"Now? How about we finish the mission first?" She was getting sarcastic, which means she was getting cross.

"Please, just listen to me!" Kakashi knew that Hana couldn't resist that look.

"I hope you have a good reason!" Hana sounded a bit annoyed, but at least she was willing to listen to him.

"I had a talk with the Third" Kakashi was trying to sound calm.

"About?" She sounded puzzled.

"I asked him to free you from your shinobi status" He said it fast, he was expecting a kunai or something.

"You did what?" Hana sounded furious, really furious.

"Because I… I…" Kakashi tried to explain, but Hana wouldn't leave him.

"And why on earth would you do that? You know this is everything to me, now! You know it very well! What is…" She could keep on going forever, but Kakashi wouldn't take it.

"Because I love you!" He stopped to take a deep breath and continued quietly. "Because you are everything to me now, I am scared I might lose you. Please don't get me wrong, I don`t want to take the only thing you have left. But for me you are the only thing I have left and I will protect you with my life. I lost everything – my father, my friends, my teacher. Hate me if you want, but I will do everything I can to keep you away from the battlefield." He stopped so he can take another deep breath. "Aren't you going to hit me or throw something sharp at me?"

"No, not really" He was shocked to see a smile on her face, a devilish one. She was using one of his favorite phrases.

"What are you planning?" He was cautious.

"I will do what you say" She still had that smile.

"You are?" He couldn't believe it, was she joking or something like that?

"If…" She whispered that cursed word.

"Damn it!" Kakashi just knew that there was catch in this. – "If what…?"

"If you do the same" She kept smiling at him.

"Say what?" How could she be so damn sly?

"You heard me, you little smarty! If I am going down, you're coming with me!" She still had that smile on her face.

"You can't do it!" He wasn't sure in his words, but he couldn't just give up, could he?

"You think so?" Her face started to frown.

"Common, Hana!" He was now begging her.

"Kakashi I am not doing this because I want to keep you away from your ninja life…" Hana suddenly got serious. "I am doing this because I don't want to lose you, as well."

"Really…?" Kakashi was confused, he knew about the feelings he had for Hana, but he never thought about what Hana might be feeling for him. He just wanted to protect her, nothing more.

"Why are you so surprised?" Hana looked puzzled.

"I never thought that you might feel the same way I do." He was mumbling and Hana knew that he always mumbled when ne was nervous or ashamed.

"Of course I feel the same way! I love you so much and I am not willing to lose you, too!" She looked surprised, but was smiling.

"All right, from tomorrow we aren't ANBU, we aren't shinobi, we are just Kakashi and Hana!" announced Kakashi.

"Are you serious, Kakashi?" Hana was very, very surprised of his words.

"Of course I am!" He felt a bit offended.

"You are throwing your ninja life away? For me?" She couldn't believe it.

"You are much more important than some crappy missions." He was so damn in love with her, of course he would quit his ninja life for her! "I want you to take this!" He pulled something shiny out of his pocket.

"What is it?" She was curious.

"Close your eyes!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Okay." She closed her eyes, but when Kakashi pulled out the shiny thing, she tried to peak.

"No peaking!"

"All right, all right…"

His cold fingers touched her neck, sending shivers down her spine. He made her crazy every time he touched her.

"Okay, you can look now!" He was a bit nervous.

Hana opened her eyes and looked down. A beautiful necklace was gracing her neck, a black crystal rose and a thin silver chane. It was simple, but beautiful. Just the way she liked it!

"I love you so much!" Suddenly Kakashi was in her hands and he could feel her lips on his.

Kakashi was speechless, he was in shock. He never thought that Hana loved him, too. He never really thought about it, it was enough for him to be clear with his own feelings and Hana to be safe. He didn't care if she accepted him or not, if she didn't wanted him, fine. But he was willing to protect her with his life. But when Hana got close with him he was more than happy, he didn't knew why, he was just happy. Hana was the person closest to him, she was his best friend and eventually he fell in love with her. She became his number one priority, she was everything to him. He fell so hard for her, he knew everything about her, every look on her face, every fear she had, all of her preferences, everything. They started spending most of their time together, but they never really got bored of each other. Hana on the other hand was surprised he didn't knew what she was feeling, she was a bit pissed off, too. Did she do something wrong? She tried to show Kakashi in multiple ways her feelings, so they can avoid "that talk". Was he blind not to see? At first Hana thought of Kakashi as a big brother, he was the first to believe in her after she lost her family and then her sister. Kakashi was the first to help her take control over her kekkei genkai. Eventually this grew into a strong friendship and in the end it turned out to be love. Real love. None of them knew it might turn into a lost love…

"What are you thinking about?" Kakashi asked and looked at her.

"Our mission" She lied.

"What about it?" Kakashi knew that she was a good sensor, because of her kekkei genkai, so he always trusted her when it came down to missions.

"It's strange, they haven't signaled us yet. That means they are badly injured or dead."

"Why don't you check?"

"I'm not sure I will find something." She was concerned about the two chuunin and the jounin who were sent to investigate the attack on a small village.

"Why so?" Kakashi was surprised to hear that, usually her veils could detect almost any type of chakra.

"Usually I can feel the chakra in the air, but this time, it's too… Quiet" She sighed. "This is not normal, Kakashi. I have a very bad feeling about this." Yes, Kakashi thought she was a good sensor and he trusted her. "But I'll try check"

"Good."

Both of them jumped from the trees onto the ground. Hana pulled her sleeve and revealed her hand, which was rapped in colorful veils and strips. She unwrapped some of them and made some hand signs, finishing with Horse. After that she slammed the ground with her hand and the veils she unwrapped grinded into the ground.

"Anything?" Kakashi asked.

"Not in a radius of three kilometers." She sighed. "Wait, what is this?"

"What?"

"There is someone." She wasn't very sure, but there was something or someone there.

"Someone?"

"Those are our ninja, dead." She screamed and automatically pulled out the veils.

"Hana, Hana… Come down, come down, it's all right. Everything is okay." Kakashi was talking calmingly, he hugged her and tried to make her calm down.

"No, no, it's not okay… We are too late…" She was crying in his arms.

"Hana, look at me." She raised her head and looked into his eyes. "Now listen, carefully. Everything will be okay, as long as we are together, got it?"

"Yes."

"Good, now let's go!" He smiled at her, although he was terrified as well. The two chuunin and the jounin were dead, how strong was the enemy? He was concerned about Hana.

The wind was getting stronger, there was a storm coming. These were the first signs of autumn.

"Stop!" Hana commanded.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, we've reached the village." She said quietly, she was upset.

"Let's take a look… Or I can do that and you can stay here…" He wasn't sure she can take it.

"Don't worry, I am okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" Hana smiled precariously.

"Then, let's go"

They went ahead and a shocking picture was revealed in front of them – the village had turn into ruins, there were dead people everywhere.

"Oh my God!" Hana was about to collapse.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine"

"Okay, I think we should try to track them and finish with this fast, you don't look good. We…"

"Kunai!" Shouted Hana and they jumped away right before a kunai hit Kakashi.

"Looks like they found us first!" Kakashi sighed and made the hand signs for Chidori.

"Wait, Kakashi don't be hasty. We should leave the first move to them." Hana was serious.

"Why? If I just stun them with my Chidori we can finish in seconds!" Kakashi was too bold.

"We should see what technique they are using. They killed a jounin!"

"Well, they are not going to kill me!" He prepared to attack but a shuriken was thrown at his face. Hana dodged he shuriken with her katana.

"I told you not to rush!" Hana angrily hissed at Kakashi.

Suddenly dozens of shuriken were thrown at them, the veils around Hana's hand formed a shield.

"Cover me!" Hana sighed. "I'll try to find the enemy."

"Got it!" Kakashi pulled out his katana and started dodging the shuriken.

Hana jumped of the tree and made some hand signs, when she touched the ground a huge number of the veils were unwrapped.

"You little cowards, now you're mine!" She hit the ground and the veils grinded into the rough soil.

"Well?" asked Kakashi.

"I can't find anything, someone is blocking me." A small wrinkle appeared on Hana's forehead, right between her eyebrows. That wrinkle appeared only when Hana was worried or nervous.

"Blocking you? What do you mean?"

"This isn't working!"

"What are we supposed to do then?"

"Well, dying isn't an option!"

"Okay, then you cover me!"

"Got it!" Suddenly they disappeared, then reappeared but their places were switched. Hana was dodging shuriken with her katana and Kakashi was doing some hand signs behind her back.

Suddenly a very strange kunai was thrown at her. She was paralyzed, she couldn't move. She was the only one who has a kunai like this. Her thoughts started slipping away. Everyone has died. An agonizing scream. Something flashed in front of her and she found herself on the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kakashi hissed, bending over her.

"That kunai…" She whispered.

"What about it?"

"We have to get out! Now!"

"What! Why!"

"Now!"

"Fine" Kakashi picked up Hana and they disappeared, right before a shuriken hit them.

"You can run, but you can't hide." Whispered someone and picked up the strange kunai.

"Damn it, Hana! What was that all about? I thought you were going to cover me! If it wasn't for my katana…" Kakashi was really mad.

"Shut up and listen to me!" And Hana was furious, Kakashi nodded resignedly so she kept talking. "You saw that kunai, the strange one?"

"Yeah! What about it?"

"These kunai are unique" Hana pulled the absolutely same kunai out of her weapon bag. "Look!"

"But how?" Kakashi was very confused.

"These kunai are compatible only with my kekkei genkai, the only people who can use it are the ones who have the Veil Release."

"So the only people who can use it are the Inju clan."

"Exactly!"

"But you are the only one alive, right?"

"Yes."

"Then how…?"

"I suspected something like this when someone managed to block me…"

"Suspected what?"

"Looks like I am not the only one alive." She wasn't showing any emotion.

"Is that possible?"

"I don't know, but I don't feel very good." She closed her eyes, so the dizziness could stop. "I think I'm loosing my nerve."

"Please stay strong."

"Kunai!" Hana shouted.

"Just give up, Hana" A female voice echoed in the nearby rocks. "That's what you do best, right?"

"No…" Hana whispered.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"That's…"

"Your sister?" Mockingly asked the woman.

The woman had long brown hair and turquoise eyes, just like Hana's. She was dressed in a black robe with the Inju clan symbol on her back.

"Yukai, how could you?" Hana was terrified.

"Well, if it isn't my dear sister!" Yukai was smiling derisively.

"Yukai…" Suddenly Hana's eyes got blurry.

"You left me all alone, it was so cold that night, Hana."

"No!" Hana started screaming.

"What kind of a sister, are you?" Yukai kept talking, she didn't care.

"No, no, no…" Hana collapsed on the ground and kept screaming.

"Hana!" Kakashi shouted. "What are you doing to her, Yukai?" Kakashi yelled at the smiling women.

"Isamashii, Kinomi!" Yukai looked back at the woods and suddenly two figures appeared behind Kakashi - a man and a woman. The woman had short black hair, which was tied in a loose ponytail and amber eyes, she was wearing the same clothes as Yukai, but without the Inju clan symbol. The man had spiky black hair and amber eyes as well, he was wearing the same clothes as the woman.

"Let's have some fun Copy Ninja!" One of the figures, the man, smiled to Kakashi.

"Yukai, why are you doing this? She is your sister!" Kakashi was begging her.

"Isamashii, make him shut up! He's getting on my nerves." Yukai sounded annoyed. "I'm getting bored with this, I thought it would be more interesting. You are ANBU, right?" Yukai looked at Kakashi, she sounded just like a spoiled kid. "Shouldn't you be stronger?"

"Damn it, Yukai! Can't you see?" Kakashi looked at Hana, she was lying on the ground, a normal person would have thought she's dead, but Kakashi's Sharingan could see that she is under a genjutsu. But what kind of a genjutsu was that? Hana's chakra was fading away.

"See what?"

"She won't fight you!"

"Fine then." She clapped her hands and a strong convulsion shook Hana's body. "Hey, little Princess!" Yukai shouted. "I want you to fight me!"

"No." Hana whispered.

"Then your Sharingan friend…" She snapped at the two holding Kakashi. "…Will Die."

The man twisted Kakashi's hands behind his back making him scream.

"Kakashi!" Hana cried. "I will fight! Just leave him alone! Please!"

"Good!" Yukai was satisfied, she looked at the other two and nodded.

Suddenly she was hit by something and fell on the ground.

"Rule number one – Don't turn your back on the opponent!" Hana's hand still had the Chidori formed.

"Not bad! You've learned new tricks!" Yukai got up and pulled out the strange kunai.

"Shut up and fight me!" Hana was getting angry.

"Very well then!"

Suddenly a couple of veils came out of the ground and wrapped around Hana's arms and legs.

"You aren't the only one who has Veil Release!" Yukai smiled and she raised her hand. "Striking Snake!"

The veils wrapped around Hana, turned into snakes, ready to strike any second.

"Not bad, but…" Suddenly Hana`s body turned into strips "...You are too slow, Yukai!" Hana was standing on a tree, right behind Yukai.

"Let's finish this, Hana!" Yukai yelled and jumped on the tree, trying to hit her with the kunai.

Hana managed to dodge all of her attacks.

"Why are you doing this Yukai?" Hana asked.

"Because you abandoned me that night!"

"I did not!"

"My comrades abandoned me!"

"You were kidnapped! They had no idea where you were! They started searching for you and the Sand ninja, when they found there hideout, they called for backup! When I heard about this, Kakashi and I rushed to your location! We fought with them and managed to defeat them, but when I entered to search for you, the cave started to collapse and the others pulled me out!" Hana was trying to dissuade Yukai.

"You are lying! No one cared about me! And now you are going to pay!"

"Do you know how much I cried? Do you?"

"Do you know how much time it took me to recover, I was buried under those rocks for days! But then they found me and helped me! We had a common dream, to destroy Konoha!"

"If you don't give up I won't be showing any mercy!" Hana had to kill her sister, unless she gave up. It was the ANBU code.

"I could say the same!"

Yukai unwrapped some of her veils and threw the kunai in the air, the veils immediately wrapped around the kunai.

"Die!" She shouted and punched Hana in the stomach, making her crash in the nearby rocks.

"Hana!" Kakashi yelled at the unconscious body.

"Keep your mouth shut, Sharingan boy!" The woman, called Kinomi, hissed at Kakashi.

But suddenly she and Isamashii were on the ground and Kakashi was running towards Hana's body.

"Hana, wake up!" He started shaking her body.

"Run, they are going to kill you! Fight for your own life!" She whispered to him, half conscious.

"I'd rather die, than lose you!"

"They are coming! Go!" She tried to smile at him, but suddenly the strange kunai hit her in the chest.

She spat out blood.

"Hana!" Kakashi shouted.

"Shut up!" Isamashii hit Kakashi in the face, causing a crack on his cat mask.

"Time to die…" Yukai whispered and pulled out Hana's katana.

"Kill me…" Hana was awaiting her death, but then a familiar voice cried out her name.

She turned her head and saw Kakashi lying on the ground, with three kunai on his back. She couldn't die, not before she made sure that Kakashi was going to live. Hana smiled, she was going to release that jutsu. The black seal on her forehead started to flash and suddenly a huge number of veils surrounded her, Yukai, Kakashi, Isamashii and Kinomi forming a circle around them.

"Forming – Complete…" Hana smiled, black tattoo-like spiraling flowers appeared on her forehead.

Then the veils wrapped around each other, forming a hemisphere.

"Closing – Complete…" Now her cheeks were covered in spiraling flowers as well.

"What are you doing, Hana?" Kakashi knew very well what she was doing, but he didn't knew what else to say.

"So you are going to kill us all? Even you friend?" Even now Yukai sounded annoyed.

"No, I am going to kill you, me and your friends!"

"No one was able to master that technique, without killing everyone inside the sphere…"

"Everything has its first time…"

"I am going to kill you before you blow me up!" Shouted Yukai and got ready to pierce Hana with the katana.

"Please forgive me, Yukai. I wasn't a good sister, after we lost our family I was too lost inside my pain, to ever look at you. It's my fault we are here now."

"Die…" Yukai yelled as loud as she can and pierced Hana.

"Hana!" Kakashi cried out her name.

"Explosion – Complete…" Her face was now entirely was covered with the spiraling flowers.

Hana turned her head around, she was smiling at Kakashi.

"I love you…" She whispered.

Then all he remembered was a big explosion…

"Hana..." Kakashi opened his eyes, all he can see was the vast open sky above him.

"Are you… Are you okay?" Somebody asked.

"Hana!" Kakashi got up and ran to her.

"Are you okay?" She asked again.

"I am fine, but we need to heel you!"

"It's no use…" She smiled.

"No…" Kakashi whispered.

"I didn't have enough chakra to cover both of us, I only managed to cover you and my left side. My right arm and leg are paralyzed and that katana hit a vital organ, I have a couple of minutes left, before I die of blood loss…"

"No, no, no…" He started crying.

"Don't cry, please… I don`t want to remember you like this and please don't remember me like this… Please, let's spend these minutes together, smiling… Please…"

"Okay…" He nodded.

"Thank you!"

"I don't want to lose you!"

"Neither do I, but we don't decide… Can you do me a favor?"

"Whatever you say…"

"Can you leave me here, after I die?"

"All right…" He was trying not to cry, he promised her.

"I want to be with her, I wasn't when she needed me… But, I want to be here now."

Hana started coughing.

"I think it's time to go…" Hana whispered. "Will you kiss me?"

Kakashi didn't answer, he just kissed her. He felt the blood on her lips, he felt her life slowly slipping away, he felt the pain, he felt everything she could feel, he felt death…

Kakashi placed his head on her chest and started crying…


End file.
